In a Faraway land
by Timduffy13
Summary: Chapter 6: This is a VERY short chapter. Setting up for a huge chunck of story though.
1. The Beginning of an Adventure

This is kind of based off of DnD (I'm a nerd). Anywho, this is a Teen Titan fanfic during Mid-evil times. If anyone knows anything about Dnd, they'll understand. If you don't like Dnd, it will be a bit harder to understand, but I think you'll like it anyway. All of the Titans will have they're own little Dnd classes. You'll find out soon. Let's get started shall we? BTW, I am NOT racist. The way Cyborg enters the story, you might think I am, but I assure you I am not. It just makes sense for the time period, ok? Also, I changed a few of their powers to adjust to the powers…it'll be cool, I hope.

Teen Titans: In a Faraway Land…

Chapter 1: The Beginning of an Adventure

Samurai

A boy of eight years of age swung his short sword. To him, of course, it was much more than just a short sword. It was what he was. He was born into a surfs life. He wasn't a noble, he wasn't, luckily, a slave, but he might as well have been. His father, a kind and powerful man, had refused to fight for the king. He taught his son how to use the sword to protect himself, but never to harm anyone unprovoked.

The boy well extremely fit for his age, and could easily beat the rest of the boys he played with. But, with his kind heart and his fathers teaching, he wouldn't ever raise a fist against them. Even if it WAS appropriate.

Richard Greyson was his name, but he was nicknamed Robin. His mother had always sung him a song entitled "Robin." It was not long after that his father had started calling him Robin.

His father, a Paladin, and his mother, a Bard, were very surprised when they found that they had raised a Samurai, but it was how he was, and his parents wouldn't hold that against him. One night, a guild of thieves attacked the town, and his parents fell trying to protect him. The leader of the rising guild, a man only known by the name of Slade, took him away from his home. He was raised in the art of Samurai, just as his destiny had desired from birth. He had a very strong will, and would always punish himself for doing Slades bidding. He had cuts from his wakizashi. Many of them were located in the chest. There was a scar running down his chest vertically and horizontally. Many of his attempted honorable suicides had been thwarted by Slades clerics. His sixteenth birthday was coming up, and he knew that Slade was planning something very important for him.

Barbarian

A young slave, his age unknown, had been born and raised in the field. After many years after his parent's deaths, he decided that there was nothing left for him here, so he ran. After many unsuccessful escapes, many whippings, and many forms of other torture, he escaped. During one of the forms of torture, the master had decided that maybe a removal of an arm and a leg would keep him from running away. He was no longer suited for work in the fields, but he would be kept as an example for the other slaves.

Now living with a slightly demented wizard, he had been crafted other forms of limbs. He had a leg made of iron that had been animated by the wizard. And his missing arm was replaced with a Sorcerer's crossbow (A special crossbow made for sorcerers that keeps you away from the fray of battle. It has a special "Spell Store" attribute that allows the sorcerer to put a spell inside the bow itself. It is in the shape of a hand casting a spell). The crossbow was animated, so he could move the fingers around, and the wizard was powerful enough to make the "Single Spell Store" into a charge item. He could now hold about 30 powerful blasts per day in his arm, but needed a sorcerer/sorceress to recharge it. It could hold any form of magic, but was especially power when "sound" damaging magic was used. It could still shoot crossbow bolts, if he assembled his fingers like he was casting a spell. His false arm was not made of iron like his leg, but instead, wood.

After a few years of living with the Wizard, he decided to leave. After having the Wizard recharge his arm with "Sonic" spells, he was on his way. His goal was to become famous enough that he would have enough power to have slavery abolished. It would be a hard task, but he was determined, and it would hopefully be done. Right as he left, the Wizard yelled to him, "Your last name shall be Stone, for you have a body of stone. You, when put up to a test, are as unmovable as a bolder. Go well, and live." The Wizard then shut his door, and let his adoptive son leave on his quest.

Druid

A small young druid sat with his pet giant maggot on a tree, overlooking his small portion of the forest. His parents had decided it was his time of training, and he must go and protect himself for five years before he could come back to them, if he indeed did want to come back. He, like the Barbarian, had no idea of his age. It was not a necessary thing. He was an elf; he would live for a VERY long time. He had named his pet 'Silkie' in honor of the wondrous cloth that the easterners had made. He sighed and wished that an orc would come and try and chop down a tree or something. He seemed to have chosen the most boring and secluded part of the forest.

He looked at Silkie and smiled. He patted the small creature's head and continued to watch.

Necromancer

A small pale girl sat in her basement, reading a book about raising the dead. She had been born through a powerful necromancer. She only had a father, unless you wanted to count a dead woman as a mother. Her father had raised her 'mother' from the dead, long enough to create an offspring to pass on his powers. He was successful.

She was never really bothered by the fact that she was created through an animated corpse, but mostly by the fact that she wasn't allowed into public. In most areas of the world, necromancers had been outcast. I think you can probably guess why…

She closed her book as her father called to her. She run upstairs and came face to face with him. "Honey…it's time for your training…" the girl tilted her head. Her father wrapped his arm around her shoulder and let her over to a glass case holding a full body cloak, a skull, and a small dagger. "You…my dearest daughter…must find another necromancer…and marry him." The young girl gasped.

"Father, you cannot be serious! I am but only fifteen! How am I to find a husband?" She protested.

"Do not worry…take your time…all you must do is be able to bear a child to pass on your magic…" He reassured. "You can take as long as you want…now…be gone…and remember…you are the most…important thing in…my life…" She bowed, grabbed a library worth of books, her cloak, the skull, the dagger, and was off.

Sorceress – Dragon Disciple (This is an advanced class. Pretty much means you have dragons blood in you)

The princess of the kingdom, at the time, was Blackfire. Her mother, a kind and gentle queen, and her father, a kind but very strict king, were constantly concerned that their next-in-line daughter was too reckless to possibly be the next ruler of the land. They had often contemplated skipping her over and going to their sweet, beautiful, albeit naïve (but in a cute way), daughter, Starfire.

She had red dragon's blood running through her veins, and it showed. Her skin was barely noticeably different shaded than a normal human. It had an orangeish tint to it. Her hair was a fiery red. At a young age, she had grown wings. She flew everywhere she went. It was her favorite power, even out of all of her magics. Her sister was terribly jealous.

Blackfire, as it were, had no dragon blood at all. No magic, no wings, no perfect hair. She had to use special items to make up for skills, much like Stone's arm. She paid a man named Slade to come and take care of this nuisance for her. This is where our story begins…

Well…there you have it. How does it sound? I really hope I get reviews…please?


	2. The Beginning of Job

WOO-HOOO! THREE reviews! Yay! All right!

Assasin of the dark- Cool? LOL, anything that has the word DnD in it is deprived from cool! Haha, but thanks for the review.

MuggleBuddy- Well, DnD is fun, but if you want some more information on it, read the review above. Anywho, I really hope you like it.

Aliasa – Sorry, but not for about 2 more chapters. Including this one.

Chapter 2: Remorse

Robin looked up, lightly chuckling to himself, as his jail door opened. He wasn't laughing out of humor, but of irony. He knew it was his birthday, and – by the look on Slades face – he had a pretty nice job in store for little Robin, to prove his worth. Slade walked in and picked Robin up from the floor. He had begun to rest in his bed, when he heard footsteps.

"Robin…there is a task for you to fulfill."

"What is it my master wishes me to do?" Robin replied in the way Slade has taught him to. It was a form of brainwashing. Once you got them to talk like you, it was only a matter of time till their entire brain turned into clay for molding.

"The princess of Alaraster has paid us a fee, to take a captive."

"Whom, my lord?"

"Why, her littler sibling!" Slade said, almost sounding joyful at the cruelness that came with those words.

"You have chosen me to perform this deed?"

"Indeed." Slade said, smiling within himself.

"There will be a reward?"

"But of course…"

"…When is the point of my departure?"

"Haha, at this point! Prepare, prepare! Time grows short!" Slade seemed as if he wanted to dance, as he walked over to a small chest. Out of the chest he brought out a 3-foot katana, and a 2-foot wakisashi, and a foot tonto. (A katana is a curved samurai blade. A wakisashi is a miniature version of the katana; usually samurais use an exact replica. It is used in housing with low roofs, where the length of the katana would be a burden. The tonto is a defensive miniature katana, again an exact smaller replica of the larger katana. The katana and the tonto are usually duel wielded, the larger one used for attacking, the smaller one used to bloke attacks.) Slade gave the sword set to Robin. He went back to the chest and brought out a simple breastplate, exposing his stomach. Slade also brought out a pair of leg grieves.

Robin, at the moment, only wore a pair of extremely short shorts, and wasn't allowed to have anything else, just incase he tried to escape. Now, because he was going on a mission, he was given VERY incapable armor. The breastplate (leaving his stomach bare naked, but hey, it showed off his abs.) damaged leg grieves (protected from swords, but if magic or a hammer were to hit his lower leg…) and three very low quality swords.

"Apprentice…at this eve, you represent Slade. You shale complete your contract. Take your scroll." Slade gave him Robin the scroll that gave him complete details on his mission. "And take this." Slade put a black cloth sack over Robin's head, with eyeholes cut into place. This is often what Slade made his bandits wear when the job was important that no one could remember his face. "Go" the cell door opened, and Robin sprinted out to the building. He longed for fresh air. He – instead of running to where his job told him to go – ran to the right. He remembered from earlier missions that there was a clear spring slightly to the left of his immediate area.

He drank heartily…he had a feeling this was going to be a long trip. Robin opened the scroll.

Slade.

I need a nuisance taken care of. StarFire, my younger sister, is rumored to take MY place when my parents die. She will become queen, when it is rightfully my turn. Do something about it. There is 1,000,000 gold pieces being sent to your office. I hope that is enough for your highest-ranking mercenary. I don't care what you do with my 'dearest' sister. Kill her, rape her, make her your slave, I DON'T CARE. Just make sure she is never seen again.

Princess BlackFire

Then, in Slades handwriting on the back of the note…

Robin

I want you capture her, and take her to the nearby town of Alexandria. There you will meet with 'X'. He shall give you further details. You should know were your job is. Remember…if you betray me…you know what I can do.

Robin read the last part with a cringe. He DID know what Slade could do to him. He had powers that no one on this plain could even begin to harness. Robin began to walk towards the castle of Alaraster. It was early morning, and day had just broken. Robin traveled until nightfall. Wise travelers NEVER tried to travel at night. Orcs travel Alaraster at night…

Robin was making his campfire when he heard a grunt. Robins keen ears perked up. He smiled to himself. This was the first time he had ever used this set of swords, and he was just itching to try them out. A large group of Orcs walked out the bushes. They surrounded him. Looks like he was going to get to try them out a lot. Robin unsheathed his katana and his tonto. The leader of the Orcs walked up to him. In a low growl of a voice, he said…

"If you let we take items, we let live."

"Haha, funny. Really. I have no items to give, and if I did, why would I give it to a bunch of Orcs?" Robin asked, not expecting an answer.

"…Because we threat?"

Doesn't matter if you expect something or not I guess…

Robin sighed. "Just attack me." The Orc did as it was told, quite happily in fact. There was not doubt in Robins mind that even if he had given his possessions to the Orcs, he still would have been attacked. The Orc attacked with a massive club. It smashed down, right as Robin jumped backwards. Robin landed in a crouched position, and ran up the Orcs still lowered club. Right as he reached the Orcs arm he jumped and kicked his legs so he was laid down on top of the Orcs shoulder. He laid his katana across the Orcs neck, and kicked once more off the Orcs shoulder. He slid down the Orcs back, and landed, kneeling on his left leg, with the katana blocking his face. Then the leaders head landed next to him. All the other Orcs gave their own 'orcish' gasp. Robin stood up straight.

"Anyone else?" Robin asked to the rest of the crowd. The all stormed him. Robin jumped forward, and jumped off an Orcs face. He was sent speeding at an Orc on the opposite side of the first Orc, where he lopped off his head. Robin then flipped himself, so he was once again facing the Orc that now had a footprint on his face. Robin threw his right hand back behind his left shoulder, and then thrust his forward. Fire burst from his hand, making the Orc stop worrying about the footprint. Now he should be worrying about his missing head, and the missing heads of his teammates. Robin had made short work of the Orcs.

He then walked over to each of their bodies and collected the spoils. None of the armor was small enough, but he did find 23 silver pieces. Not much, but he could buy food to continue his walk to the castle.

The next day.

Robin awoke, and continued walking. He still had about a week before he even entered the large town that surrounded the castle, and he would probably have to rent an inn room for a night. He entered the village Brandshock. The village didn't have much to offer, but it would get him food for the night. Before he entered the village, he took off the mask Slade had given him. He didn't want to look suspicious.

Robin walked into a small bar. It seemed that everyone and his brother decided to get drunk off their arse today, because the bar was totally packed. In fact, there was only one table with open chairs, and it was probably because of the person sitting at that table. He seemed to be half…what was the right term…animated? Half of his body seemed to be replaced by wizardry. Robin walked over and pulled out a chair.

"Any room here for a wanderer?" Robin asked before sitting down.

"Are you sure ya wanna sit there? I'm a colored ya know…" The man said looking up.

"So?"

"Sure ya can sit. Have a good rest wanderer." Robin sat down at these words.

"So, what's your story?" Robin asked, while a waitress took his order. He got a small meal, and a glass of water. He wasn't here to get drunk.

"I used to be a slave. The 'masters' took my limbs to keep me from running away…"

"But you ran away successfully anyway? You're my kind of guy." Robin said, practically drooling as his meal arrived. He couldn't remember the last time Slade fed him.

"Yeah, thanks. By the way, names Stone." He said, putting his hand out for Robin to shake it.

"Charles." Robin said though a mouthful of meat. He took Stone's hand and shook it. The guy was cool and all, but he hadn't yet earned Robins trust, hence the fake name.

"Nice to meet ya Charles. So, if ya don't mind me as'kin, what's YOUR story?"

Robin sat up straight – he had been crouching for maximum food consumption. He swallowed his food, and began "Like I said earlier, I'm a wanderer. I pretty much just travel around, seeing sights, eating food, and meeting girls." Robin said with a proud smile. He was a very good actor. Stone smiled and nodded, not out of agreement, but out of understanding.

"Must be the life…" Stone said with a small smile tugging at his lips.

Robin smiled and began to devour his food again. He then heard something that made him even happier than a 15-pound steak – "Hey, look! A colored! What's say we go teach him a lesson?" – oh yes, much MUCH, happier. Robin stood up with a confident smile on his face.

"Hey Stone, what's say we teach HIM a lesson?"


	3. The Mistake

Robin walks down a dark hallway…He was on a space ship… He was confronting Slade…Robin found him sooner than he would have hoped. They drew they're staffs…

Robin jumped over a swipe from Slade. Slade then brought the staff over his head and broke Robins in half. Robin then did the same. They're staffs both resembled swords, and they used them accordingly. Suddenly, in a wave of power, Slade swiped the staff-sword through Robins arm and cut off his hand.

"OH! You cut off my hand!" Robin screamed in pain as he fell to the ground.

"…Robin…Batman never told you of your father…did he?"

"He told me enough! He told me you killed him!"

"Hm…there is something I must reveal then…I AM YOUR FATHER!"

"NOOOOOO!"

Robin and Starfire watched in horror as the TT movie started to pick up.

"Wow…who ever thought this up was good…"

"Indeed, but I believe we should get to the true chapter 3, yes?"

"Yeah, I guess."

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt

Chapter 3: The Mistake

ROB-ROB-ROB-ROB

Robin looked to his new friend to see if he was up for it. He was more than up to it, he was already doing it. "Right then, better get started." Robin punched out one of the guy's friends. This started a chain reaction of ass whooping. The entire bar began to fight. E-V-E-R-Y-O-N-E. The bartender took a stool and smashed it over a man head, while one of the whores from upstairs ran down and kicked a man in the crotch. Robin and Cyborg, after beating the snot out of the first guy, ran to the safety of the street outside.

"Wow, that was…um…" Robin began, scratching the back of his head.

"THE COOLEST THING EVER!" Cyborg shouted, finishing Robins sentence. Robin smiled at this. It was one of the most awesome things that had ever happened to bless his god-forsaken life.

"Glad you had fun," Robin began "but I think we better get out of town. The owner of that bar is going to be piiiiiiiiiised." Robin stretched out the 'i' for effect. Cyborg nodded and they both ran into the fields that surrounded the town. "So, Stone, where are you headed?" (Cyborg will be known as Stone for the entire story unless a fan can give me a better name…. Sorry, but Cyborg just doesn't fit the time period. The word 'Cy' is just a short word for cybernetics. So, like I said, it doesn't fit. I will refer to him as Cyborg for the reader, so you don't get confused, unless someone finds a better name. And I'm done. Why the hell are you still reading this? Isn't my story good? …Glorgasmalkel. If you just wasted your time reading that random jumble of letters, then you are reading this little cut from the story WAAAY too much. I'm serious. STOP READING THIS PARAGRAPH.)

"…Nowhere really. Just going where the wind takes me I guess. I'm trying to become famous, so I can try and stop slavery. What about you?" Cyborg said, keeping his long strides short so Robin could keep up without getting tired.

"Me? I'm heading toward the castle to get a job I was offered." Robin said.

"Oh, mind if I tag along for awhile? Er…not too many people are nice to a…ahem…ya know…colored." Cyborg said, almost ashamed of asking.

"Doesn't bother me a bit. But do you know where the castle is? I know it's in this direction, but I don't have a map." Robin said. He really didn't know where the castle was. He had been in that damned building for his entire life, so he knew little of the outside world. He had been on enough job to understand slang, and even speak a little of it, but would never dare around Slade.

"Oh yeah, easy one dude." Cyborg closed his eyes and then pointed slightly left of the direction they were currently going. "Couple years back, a wizard put a bit of magic in my head. Allows me to go special stuff if I think hard enough."

Robin nodded in understanding. Must have been a powerful wizard, from what Robin could make of his new 'friend'. Robin began walking the direction Cyborg pointed, and Cy quickly followed.

After many hours of walking, the two made camp.

"So there I was…surrounded by at least fifty ghouls. Jumped under the one guarding my sword. I grabbed it quickly, and cut the foul beast in half. The others charged, and I erupted in a fireball. It killed the rest. So, I ran to the back of the cavern, grabbed the Sword of Vhaln…"

"THE SWORD OF VHALN!" Cyborg screamed at the top of his lungs. "That thing is at least, AT LEAST, six feet long! It's supposed to magically weigh, like, 500 pounds!"

"Yeah, that was the hard part!" Robin said, glad that his new friend was interested in his story of battle. "Anyway, so here I am giggle dragging this thing threw this cavern! I try to put it over my shoulder laugh and I drop the damn thing!" Cyborg chuckled at this. "So here I am, right, carrying this freaking thing across both my shoulders, when more ghouls come around. So I turn around to run, and the sword fly's from my hands, and stabs one of the ghouls through, and literary, cuts the rest of them to ribbons!"

"Wow…"

"So I finally get this sword to my boss, and he tosses it into a storage closet! Haven't seen it since."

"Are you serious?"

"Aw, do I look like I would lie to you?"

"Man…so the sword is really that powerful?"

"Come on! The guy who used it almost destroyed the entire plain we live in!"

(A plain is kind of like reality. Except, because of magic, in this world, the existence of the other realities is proven. Now, there is no 'alternate universe clones' thing going on. Lets pretend plain one monkeys evolved so, Humans and other forms of human elves dwarfs, ect. rule. Now, plain two: Fish evolved first, so that is a plain made almost entire of water, and unsuitable for humans. But here is the twist. Beings from other plains have sometimes escaped from a realm they think is bad, and entered a new one. So that is why there is more that just humans. Whew.)

"I guess you have a point. I betcha Vhaln could even destroy that 'Salde' guy going around messing up things…"

"No kidding." Robin said. He knew what Cyborg meant by 'Salde'. Slade. Cyborg just pronounced it wrong. "Heh, too bad he was destroyed." Robin thought, thinking about how wonderful it would be to be free from Slade.

"So, Charles, we are gonna go through the forbidden forest? Shouldn't we, ya know, avoid that place? I've heard some crazy stories…"

"Nope. We're going through. The path that cuts through the forest is on the other side from where we are, and we aren't gonna walk in a circle to get a place we could get to much easier by going through a 'cursed' forest." Robin answered Cyborg. "That, and that path is heavily guarded. And I'd like for the guards not to see me…" Robin thought.

"Well, the forest is right over there. All we need to do is…" Cyborgs head shot to the left. "Hey man…something is glowing over there…" Cyborg stood up. Robin followed suit. "It's a torch," Cyborg said, closing his eyes again. "Apparently, someone's out for a late night stroll…"

"…This way…" Robin darted off to the left, and hid in a nearby tree. They had been walking through a pretty flat field, but they had decided to make camp next to a small group of trees that had broke off from the forbidden forest. They provided a little firewood. Cyborg followed. Robin and Cyborg sat on a high branch as a few people started to gather near the bottom of the trees.

"Ok, has anyone seen them?"

"Aw man! They're still looking for us?" Cyborg quietly moaned to 'Charles'.

"Apparently…" Robin said, glaring at the quickly growing mass of people before him. "Be quiet. It could be bad if they find us."

"They aren't getting away with destroying my bar! Remember, I'll pay 10 gold pieces a head!" The crowed seemed to get excited before moving on. (BTW A copper piece 1 penny. Silver piece 1 dollar. Gold piece 100 dollars. Platinum piece 1,000 dollars. I don't care if the book goes with my scale. Screw you.)

Robin looked down in his coin pouch, and scoffed at his mere 20 silver pieces. "Hey Stone…I just got a great idea…" Stone looked at him with a loud gulp.

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtT

A man with a black cloth sack over his head walked with a half man towards a large group of people with torches. The leader of the group turned and looked at the two newcomers.

"Hey…you're the colored we're looking for!" The stranger smiled. His plan was, so far, working perfect. They hadn't recognized him. "So…I'm guessing you want your reward, huh stranger?" The stranger nodded his head through the cloth. The leader threw him his small sack of gold. The stranger then, with the colored, turned and sprinted away. The group was too dumb struck to follow quickly.

ROB-ROB-ROB-ROB-ROB-ROB

Robin torn the sack from his head and laughed as he threw the gold into his coin pouch. Cyborg joined him in his laughter. They had just gotten a free 10 gold pieces, and both of them were fine. Not only that, but now the group was unorganized and angry, and would have more difficulty following them. Also, as luck would have it, they were reaching the forbidden forest that nearly surrounded the entire castle. The group would never follow them in there. It was 'cursed'.

Robin began to slow down about five paces into the forest. "Hey Stone, go ahead and slow down. We're safe here." Cy took his orders, and stopped, lightly huffing.

"OH MAN THAT WAS AWESOME!" Robin smiled. He reached into his coin pouch and brought out 50 gold pieces. He then tossed them to Cyborg. "Oh…thanks!" This was the first time Cyborg had ever held this much money. Robin began walking deeper into the forest, and Cyborg quickly followed.

"So, what're you gonna do with your half of the money?" Cyborg asked Robin.

"Buy new armor. As you can tell," he pointed down to himself "this isn't very good armor."

"Snicker I think you should buy yourself some nice pants." Cyborg pointed to Robins near lack of clothing. It was like he was wearing underwear, with small plates of metal covering the parts of his legs past his knees. "Or some shoes…your feet are probably cut to hell and back, huh?" Indeed, Robin wore no shoes.

"Yeah…I think I'll go with your idea. Anyway, how about you?" Robin asked. They were pretty deep into the forest, and nothing had happened. Robin knew this 'curse' thing was BS.

"I think I'm gonna buy some upgrades. Ya know, maybe turn this arm into metal, ya know, that sorta stuff." Robin nodded. Sounded good to him.

"Hey Stone…how is this forest cursed? I mean, nothing has happened yet. Not even a monster!"

"Yeah, that's the thing though. Even monsters are afraid of this place." At this, Robin's face went a shade paler. Everyone knew that monsters had a 6th sense when it came to curses. "Supposedly, once someone enters the forest, he becomes totally inept with his weapon. Or the weapon you bring into the forest turns against you or something. But, apparently, you CANNOT be killed by that same weapon."

"So…my weapon turns against me…but I become immune to it? What the hell do you mean?"

"Ok, let's say this little curse actually works. The next time you try to use your swords, they'll break or something. Then, every time you try to use any type of sword, it will break again. But you can choose a new weapon to be good at, or a weapon that you're already good at, but didn't bring into the forest, and you can use it instead. But about the immune thing, if you get cut in half with a sword, you'll be fine. Of course it's only legend. So don't sweat it." Cyborg said finishing his speak. "Dude! Look, we're here!"

"Great." Robin and Cyborg walked over to a inn and bought a room.

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtT

Well, there you have it. Chapter 3. HOW WILL THIS EFFECT CHAPTER 4 I WONDER!111! Anyway, this will lead into a long chain of events that lead to good things. I will review reviews every other chapter.


	4. Reunion

No, Rock'n'Roll Bitch. This isn't a movie for Robin and Starfire. The last chapter was just a joke. But now I'm gonna take it a step further...ok, I'm gonna make this a game. Before every chapter, I'll put TT characters in a parody of video games, TV shows, movies, ANYTHING! If you can guess what they are every chapter, I'll be happy. You get nothing, but hey, I'll be happy. Everything above the line of 'T' is fake. It has NO RELAVENCE to the real story.

And action!

"ROOOOOOOBBBBBBBBBIIIIIINNN!" Liquid Robin (Robin with white hair) yelled as a giant T-Rex Robot opened its mouth with him inside it.

"Liquid Robin?" Solid Robin asked to no one as he saw his brother. He and the Robot fought. Suddenly, Cyborg jumped out of nowhere and began to help fight the Robot.

"Hey Rob, check it out! I'm a ninja!"

"Freakin sweet!" The two Robins yelled in unison.

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt

Chapter 4: Reunion

ROB-ROB-ROB-ROB-ROB

Robin's eyes cracked open. He had taken off his armor, so he could sleep easier, and Cyborg had slept in a bed on the other side of the room. Robin got up and quickly dressed himself in his armor, and left the inn. The sun was only a sliver up, but it provided enough light for someone to see Robin, so he needed to be fast. Robin had decided to ditch Cyborg so he could complete his mission easier. But he had left him a note:

Stone…I've been lying to you the entire time. My name is Robin. I must leave now to complete my mission. I actually work for Slade. I will not tell you of my mission, but please, the second you wake up, leave! You must leave soon; for I am sure people will naturally blame all of this on you. I don't want to see you get hurt, so just leave quickly! Someday, Slade will be killed, and I WILL find you once I gain my freedom. You're the first friend I have ever had. Stay out of trouble.

Robin.

Robin looked around the town. It was still slightly in shambles from long ago… he could remember it like yesterday…

Robin as a young boy ran around with his little short sword. He was always playing with one his friends that lived inside the castle. His friend was a servant, and always wore the same thing: a green tunic, a snug hat, brown pants, and brown boots. He would always tell Robin about how mean and terrible the princesses were. Robin would always laugh, and tell his friend how terrible it was on the outside of the walls. They would argue about who had it worse. Then, eventually, they would talk about how great their parent's were, and would get into a 'my dad could beat up your dad' talk.

Then one day…Slade came. He came with no mercy, and destroyed everything, everyone. His friend, the servant boy, was actually the first one to get killed. Robin had only noticed the fireball that was thrown over the side of the wall too late. Robin saw the fireball make a direct hit on his friend. He heard him scream in pain…and then nothing. A guard ran to Robin, and grabbed him by the arm. He explained that they needed every person with fighting experience outside, now! He threw Robin outside the walls, and the door was closed behind him.

Robin ran right and left, killing people that were attacking the castle. But it was no use. There were too many, and Robin was eventually captured. Robin asked Slade if his parents were still alive, but Slade told him that he had made sure they died.

Robin awoke from his memory and ran to the armor shop. He needed to change his armor. Someone would recognize his armor, and know that he had come into town with Stone. Then they would have even more reason to blame him. Robin didn't want that. He also hoped that Stone would heed his note.

Robin walked into the armor shop. "Hello."

"How ya doin?" The shop keep was polishing a shining piece of armor. Robin took out a slab of the leg grieves and showed it to the keeper. The keeper gasped. "You a Slade man?"

"Yes, so you WILL show me your finest things, and give me a hefty discount." The keeper nodded. He did a small salute to show he was indeed in on 'Slades Big Plan' that included having good armor across the world cheap for his workers. Robin nodded as the keeper lead him into a smaller room. The type of armor in there was amazing.

"How much money you have? I'll fix ya up accordingly."

"5 gold pieces…and 20 silver pieces."

"Ah, a poor man I see… Well, I'll see what I can do." Robin saw him shuffle off into the darkness of the small room. He heard him mumble about underwear and about back protection. The keeper then walked out. He was holding black leather pants, a pair of assassin shoes, and a long black cape.

"That's it?"

"Actually, you'll have to trade me that breastplate too."

"ARE YOUR KIDDING!"

"Alright, I see you don't understand the magical properties of these items. The cape makes you invaluable to damage no matter how big or strong. That means magic, swords, clubs, everything. As long as it is covering the part of the body that is hit. And as you can see, as long as you aren't moving, it covers every part of your body except your head and your feet. Also, if you crouch, there is enough of it to cover your head and your feet. With your skills, you'll be invincible Robin!" He already knew everything about Robin, because of a report he had gotten from Slade. He knew everything about all of Slades assassins.

"Alright, I like the cape…what about the shoes?"

"Give the command 'no sound' and you will literally make no sounds. You could scream at the top of your lungs, and no one would hear it, unless you wanted them too."

"The pants?"

"Increase your run speed by about 60 miles per hour."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"Alright. You do understand that if this armor doesn't stand up to your word, Slade will kill you, right?"

"I would never screw Slade over."

"Right then. Here's my breastplate…" Robin took off the breastplate. "And my money" Robin handed him his coins.

"Thanks ya." The keeper gave Robin all his desired pieces of armor. "Also, on those pants, there are special leg grieve slots, so you can wear your leg grieves along with the pants." Robin nodded in understanding.

Robin walked out of the shop with the cape covering him like a cloak. He now had an all black outfit, and had pants and shoes. Sadly, his stomach was even more exposed that it was before, but he could get new chest armor at a different time. Robin then reached into one of his belt pouches and pulled out the black sack, and put it over his head, completing the outfit. If it were dark out, Robin would be invisible, but it was morning, so he just looked like a freak show. Luckily, no one wanted to be up so early in the morning, so while he didn't have the cover of darkness, he had the cover of grogginess.

Robin stood still for a moment; his cape blew in the wind. If anyone had been watching, they would have called the guards on this easily noticeable assassin. Every inch of him was covered in dark leather material. Then he was off like a bullet, running down the street at nearly 70 miles per hour, and he was only jogging. Robin smiled as he saw things fly past him. He then saw the 20-foot high guard wall. Robin jumped up, and left two large footprints about halfway up the wall. Then he ran up to the top. He stopped and took in the castle.

Right below the wall was a moat, probably with something in it that would eat Robin alive. The castle was huge and marvelous. Sheet white, and made out of small stones, it obviously was cleaned frequently. Most of the land outside was covered in the finest grass he had ever seen, but there was a patch in the rear that looked as though it held every type of flower known to anything. It had to be the most spectacular thing Robin had ever had the blessing to witness. The castle stood tall and proud, and Robin was NOT likening the idea of having to climb it, but hey, would can ya do? Robin sighed and jumped off the wall, and over the moat as easy as a bird would have flown over it.

"No sound." Robin ran through the castle grounds. Robin reached the castle itself and slowly began to climb it.

BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB

"AH! Nothing is going to attack this patch of crap!" Beastboy screamed to his small friend.

"Grow?" Silky questioned.

"Precisely!"

"Hourgump!"

"I GOT IT SILKY!" Beastboy yelled, standing up and falling out of his tree. Silky soon jumped off onto his chest. "Let's you and me ditch this place!"

"Gehorgum?"

"No way will we get in trouble! (CoughsortaCough). Come on." Beastboy started to walk out of the forest.

"HEHORMGEUMFLAFLY!"

"I AM listening to you! I just don't think staying here for F-O-R-E-V-E-R sounds like that much fun!"

"Jemuh"

"I know, I know. I was exaggerating. Come on or I'm leaving you behind." Silky grumbled but complied.

"Heumonsofondodliked." Silky grumbled under his breath.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY MUM?"

ROB-ROB-ROB-ROB-ROB-ROB-ROB

Robin slowly made his way up the castle wall. He was already sweating and he had only made it a quarter up. Robin looked over his shoulder and saw that the sun was already fully off the horizon, which was bad. He needed to get this over with quickly. Maybe he should've waited till nightfall, but it was too late now. If he didn't find the princess and dispose of her soon, Robin would surly face a fate MUCH worse than death…telling Slade of his failure…

Robin huffed as he grabbed another piece of stone a sliver out of place with the others, and pulled himself up. "Better put it into high gear."

RAE-RAE-RAE-RAE-RAE-RAE-RAE

Raven slowly made her way into another town, probably full of more pain for her. She had tried to find necromancers all over the place, but the other civilians had killed off most of them. She walked into town and opened her book.

"Search for necromancers…" She told her book. The book flew into the air a little and mysterious wind flew from it. It blew back her cloak revealing her black leotard and her pale skin. (Yes, I think Raven is the only one who still wears her 'superhero' uniform from the show.) The search came up negative. One of the villagers noticed these strange happenings.'

"Hey…a necromancer! She's come to destroy the town!" The villager yelled in a heavy British accent. He grabbed another guy sitting beside him and shook him. "Eh Tim! Look! There's a necromancer preparing to lay waste to our town! Let's get er!" They both stood up.

Needless to say, poor little Raven was chased out of town. And how.

ROB-ROB-ROB-ROB-ROB-ROB

Robin was sweating quite profusely when he reached the second balcony up. He jumped up and looked around. The room was a light shade of gold, and had pink spread across the bed. As Robin stood on the balcony, he would've guessed that the gold coloring was probably REAL gold. Robin could only see half the room though. The other half was covered up by silk pink cloth that covered the other half of the arch that made the doorway to the room. Robin was gazing at the room itself when, through the curtain, he saw a silhouette of a beautiful girl.

She sang a wondrous tune, and danced with a perfect twist in her hips. The song she sang was about young love, and something about how the perfect prince would someday rescue an 'unwanted by all' princess. She seemed to be rubbing her head as she moved. She slowly made her way to the un-curtained half of the arch.

"Oh yeah, this is going to be a weird birthday."

STAR-STAR-STAR-STAR-STAR (10 minutes from the present.)

Starfire walked down the halls of the grandest castle in all the plain. She was proud to live here, and yet…

"Hello, dearest sister…" She still always wanted to get away.

"Hello! How are you today Blackfire?" Starfire gave a large smile and a little wave to her sibling.

"Great. Just great. Hey sis, I've heard rumors…"

"Please, Blackfire, do not torment me with the rumors you hear on the outside about how terrible I am…" Starfire cut her off sadly. Though she didn't know why, it seemed that everyone on the outside of the castle thought she was a terrible person, and didn't deserve to be the ruler before Blackfire. This was even more troublesome, seeing as how her parents had never let her leave the castle walls. She had been home schooled, and (even though she didn't know this) she was her parent's favorite. Because of this, her parents had never let her leave, for fear of her being assassinated.

"No, no sister! This is good news! Rumor has it, a man from another kingdom has decided to see if he wants you to be his bride!"

"Truly?" Starfire asked, her eyes sparkling with hope.

"Would I lie to my own sister?"

Starfire smiled widely. "You never have before!" What's really sad is that Starfire really believed it. Feh, her not ever lying was a crock of bullshi-

"Great! Then you better get up to your room and wash up!" Blackfire said happily, rudely cutting off the narrator. She knew that if Starfire was in her room, taking a shower, then the assassin would have plenty of time to destroy her. Starfire always took a very short shower, but would stand on her balcony for hours pondering afterwards. And the guards knew better to barge in of her. She would always do this ritual naked. It made her feel free, and she could spread her beautiful wings with absolutely no resistance. (Remember, Star has wings. Thus, she can fly. She doesn't fly like she does in the show. Ya know, with no propulsion or anything.)

"I will!" Starfire ran happily to her room. She was always a hopeless romantic, and her sister knew that, and played on it. She had guessed that the assassin would climb the wall, and she was totally right. She knew that he would stop at the balconies, and that Starfire's balcony was the second one up. That would give him just enough time to get to Starfire, and enough time to get out. The plan would work perfect. Or so she thought…

ROB-ROB-ROB-ROB-ROB

Robin quickly made himself scarce, and did a back flip off the balcony. He made sure to grab the edge so, if someone looked hard enough, they would see his fingers, but still a fairly good hiding spot. Robin, however, suddenly did not think it was a great idea. He was hanging by his fingertips, VERY high up. Robin swallowed his fear, and did a pull up to see if this was indeed his target.

He saw the slim figure dance and spin, until it was completely revealed. COMPLETELY revealed. Princess Starfire, in all her magnificent glory, stood bare in front of him. She continued to dry her hair from her shower. Robin stared at her luscious…

Then she stopped drying her hair, and ripped the towel away, leaving Robin only enough time to drop back down to his hanging position. Starfire slowly made her way to the balcony railing, and leaned against it. She spread her wings, and closed her eyes to the wind. Robin took this chance, and slowly moved his hands back and forth, making his way slightly left of Starfire. He then climbed back onto the balcony and was about to draw his sword to slay the beautiful princess, but something caught his eye.

Now, to this day, people debate. Some say it was a malfunction in his shoes, some say it was gas. But weather it was his shoes or his gas, Robin stood…eyeing her ass. Robin then did something…he wished was a joke. He reached out a hand…and gave it a poke. (The Grinch Who Stole Christmas!)

Robin smiled and thought "Oh, soft."

Starfire gasped in surprise, and covered her bottom. She then turned to Robin, and blushed heavily. She then realized that her butt was the least of her worries. She covered her front in her wings.

"I…are…um…" She seemed to think for a second. Robin nearly screamed when he realized what he had done. Oh yeah, Slade was going to kill him.

"Err…sorry!" Robin put up his hands in defense. "I um…I err…me!" Robin blushed slightly, but still managed to keep his dignity. Yeah, that's a laugh.

"It…is alright…" Starfire smiled. "You think…I am pretty?"

"WHAT! Uh, I mean, yeah! Err, no! You're beautiful! (Damn. Slade's really going to kill me. Hitting on the target.)" Robin scratched the back of his head and gave a cheesy smile.

"You really think so!" Starfire was ecstatic. This was the first time anyone had ever called her beautiful. In actuality, no one had ever complemented her. She was beautiful, but Blackfire had 'convinced' the entire castle to never complement her, and when her parents did, she just thought they were being nice. Low self-esteem does that to you. She was the type of girl that stood in front of the mirror and wished she was as pretty as her older sister.

"Yeah!" Robin said. By this time he had pretty much forgotten his mission. Suddenly, time stopped, and everything turned dark. Slade walked up to him.

"Robin…may I ask what it is you are doing?"

"…"

"I see…"

"…"

"Robin…do not betray me. You KNOW what I can do."

"…"

"Robin…kidnap her. Do not take her on a date."

"…"

"Take your sword, and knock her out using the blunt side."

"I know how to knock someone out with--"

"DON'T BACK TALK ME!"

"…"

"Take her to X."

"Yes sir."

"Alright."

Robin jumped back into reality, and in a moment, time began again. Robin looked slightly confused toward Starfire. She giggled.

"Why are you wearing that mask?" She smiled at him. It was a smile that made him feel like everything else in the world didn't matter. It took away his fear of Slade, and forget he was an orphan. Robin did not, however, smile back.

"I…I have to kill you." Robin seemed to choke on his words. Starfire gasped. That gasp nearly made him cry.

"You…are not serious?" Starfire was not as strong as Robin was when it came to holding back tears. She was letting them flow freely. She made no sound though. Robin couldn't take it. He hugged her, and she buried her head into his chest.

"I…I am." Robin now cried too. It seemed like he had known her for years.

"But…but…you have to take me away from all of this! You…you have to love me…" Starfire had been waiting for this moment nearly all her life. A man to call her beautiful. A man that would fall in love with her nearly instantly. And now, when that moment finally came…it wasn't a prince. It wasn't a noble hero. It was an assassin.

"I…I really wish I could. I…"

"Then please do it! Take me away!" She pushed him away. "Help me leave here!" Robin bowed his head. Her request did not land on deaf ears…it landed on unable ones.

"…" Robin wanted to puke. Within five minuets of knowing his target, he was in love with her. This was like Romeo and Juliet, and from the way it was going, it would probably have the same ending…

"Please…at least let me see you face."

Robin stood still for a moment, and then removed his mask. His long black hair fell to his shoulder, and his handsome face was clean-shaven, as was all of Slades assassins.

"Oh my god…" Starfire breathed… "…R-…Richard?"

Robin tensed up. He hadn't heard that name in so long… "How do you know my name?" Robin asked in amazement. Suddenly the guards burst into the room. They had heard Starfire and a man talking. Robin pulled out his katana.

"He has taken arms! Attack!" All the guards ran towards Robin. Robin raised his sword to cleave the first guard in half, but stopped. Everyone stopped. The guards, without a word, turned and ran. Robin stood, dumbfounded.

"Richard! Lookout!"

Robin was even more confused. Then he looked at his sword. It was glowing red, and was making a long beep sound. Then fire came from the tip, and it exploded. Everything went dark again.

LATER-ROB-LATER-ROB-LATER

Robin woke up, but couldn't open his eyes. He heard two voices, one of them was Starfire, but Robin didn't recognize the other.

Robin heard Starfire speak. "Yes, I am sure it is Richard."

"How?"

"I saw his face before the explosion."

"…Hm…what was he doing on your balcony?"

"He had come to kill me."

"Dick! Never! I think you must be mistaken!"

"I know I am not. He asked me how I knew his name."

"Did you tell him?"

"I did not have enough time."

"I see…"

"After further inspection of his armor, I have come to believe he is working for Slade…"

"Dick? How could you…?"

"Ryand'r, you remember many years ago…when Richard disappeared?"

"Yeah?"

"Maybe he was captured by Slade! Maybe he's been forced to work for him!

"You think? Wow…if your right…Ah man…poor Robin!"

Then, out of a sudden burst of happiness, Robin heard Starfire shout, "I believe Richard is beginning to wake! He is ok!"


	5. Switching Sides

All right. For all of you who tried to guess (which was a record breaking: 0) the answer is… Metal Gear Solid (for the Playstation 1). Ok, let's try this again!

Robin slowly walked towards a car that had a man inside. He was on the driver's side, but he wasn't getting ready for a pleasant cruise. Robin made it to the window to see his tied up prisoner.

"You killed Star…" Robin was now sporting all black leather, AND A TRINCH COAT! WOO!

"Oy! I remember yow! How coo I forge't a bloke like yow? But we poot yow throu the windo! Ya don come back from eh windo!" Mad Mod yelled to the gothic hero.

Robin took a roll of duck tape from his utility belt, and wrapped it around Mod's face. Robin looked down the dock, looking into the bleakness of the night. The water seemed like oil in the darkness. Robin had fixed the car so that no matter what, the gas would be pressed. Robin reached into the car and put it into drive. Without looking back, Robin walked away. He pulled out a match, lit it, and tossed it on the ground. Robin then disappeared into the night, leaving a giant outline of a robin in flame in his place.

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt

Chapter 5: Switching sides

ROB-ROB-ROB-ROB-ROB-ROB-ROB

"I believe Richard is beginning to wake! He is ok!" Starfire shouted in happiness.

"Alright, then maybe we can find out what is going on." A strong male voice replied. It was the same voice as before. Robin's eyes opened, and he found he was now in a small white room. His head hurt like hell, and his vision was blurred. The only thing he could make out was that there were two floating red orbs close to him.

Robin tried to move, but found it was no use. Either his muscles had failed him, or he was strapped down…or both…

"Don't even try it Dick. You're strapped down tight." The male voice said.

"I still don't think that was necessary Ryand'r." Starfire's voice filled the room.

Robin was awestruck for a moment. How/who/why did this male person know his actual name…let alone his nickname…then it hit him. "The name is Richard, you greeny meany." It was a long shot…and Robin still couldn't make out whom it was…but it he had guessed right, he was safe.

"I say its Dick, you klorbagbarblernelc."

Robin somewhat smiled. He knew who it was, but he didn't understand how. "Charles…it's really you…but how did you survive that fireball?"

Ryand'r laughed hardily, while Starfire was confused out of her mind. "Ryand'r, who is this 'Charles'."

"Oh Starfire, it's a long story. You'd better listen up too, Richard. You see, I didn't like hanging out with the upper crust boys. They were all so snooty. So I started to hand out with a lower class boy. You see, he and I used to be best friends, until Slade attacked and he vanished. I had to use a fake name so he didn't act like he was lower than me."

"Ryand'r? The prince? I used to be friends with the prince?" Robin was awed.

"Yes, you did." Ryand'r answered. Robin still couldn't see him, but if he knew Ryand'r, he knew he was smiling an extremely smug smile.

"Hm…but how did Starfire know who I am?"

"I…I would spy on you and Ryand'r."

"Why is that Starfire?" Ryand'r asked. Again, Robin knew he was smiling.

"I um…"

Robin's vision began to come back. Ryand'r was indeed smiling, and Starfire was blushing as deep as a tomato. Robin blinked, and his vision was back to full.

Ryand'r gave a loud laugh. "You don't have to answer Starfire. But I need to talk to Robin alone. Could you please leave the room?"

Starfire smiled. She was very embarrassed, and was glad to get the chance to leave. "Yes. I will wait outside. Please call me back in when you are done."

"Alright. But no spying this time!" Ryand'r called to her as she exited the room. She stuck out her tongue and closed the door. Ryand'r then started to remove the straps keeping Robin in the bed. "Sorry Dick, just a precaution. You DID try to kill my sister and all."

"Oh…Ryand'r, about that…" Robin suddenly felt sick again. He would have to kill both of them now. Robin sat up.

"Yes, about that. You aren't going to kill her."

"Ryand'r, I wish it was that easy, but we're talking about Slade!"

"Robin, you're in the core of the castle. If you try to kill her now…well, you'll be screwed."

Robin frowned. He knew Ryand'r was right. "So what're we going to do?"

"I have a plan. Robin, about how long until Slade sends a guy to take care of the job you failed to do?"

Robin stood up. "What time is it?"

"About 1 p.m. It's a day later from when you first got here."

Robin seemed to get frightened. He opened the door that Starfire had just walked out of and pulled her back in. "There is already a new assassin here. I don't know where he is, but there is a new one here."

Ryand'r didn't seem surprised. "Slade really knows what he's doing huh?"

"Yes. He does."

Starfire seemed scared now. "There is really a man here to kill me other than Richard?"

"Star…I'm not going to kill you. I've…changed sides."  
"Truly?" Starfire's eyes gleamed with light.

"Yeah." Robin said. Starfire squealed and hugged him.

Ryand'r laughed and then grew solemn again. "Robin…about the accident with your sword blowing up…you didn't exactly come out without a scratch…"

Robin gently pushed Starfire away. "What happened? I feel fine…"

"I had my finest clerics on you. You shouldn't feel pain anymore…but…well, your mask. When the explosion happened, it kind of ripped the mask in some places, and it kind of melted some places permanently onto your face…" Robin's eyes grew wider. "Um…yeah. You better check out a mirror whenever you can."

"Feh, we don't have time for that now! We need to get Starfire out of here!"

"You're right. Ok, I have an idea. Slade most likely has tracers in those grieves of yours. Give them here." Robin nodded in agreement of Ryand'r. He bent over to pull the grieves out of the pants.

"Ugh, they're stuck." Robin pulled with all his might, but nothing happened.

"Alright, just take off your pants then. I will wear your pants and create a distraction for Slade to follow as well as this assassin. You two just run away. I'll handle the rest." Ryand'r said as Robin took off his pants and handed them to Ryand'r. Ryand'r handed Robin an extra set of pants. Ryand'r put the pants on and began to exit the room when Starfire grabbed his arm.

"Ryand'r, you cannot leave! I do not want you to get hurt!"

"Don't worry Starfire. I can handle myself." Suddenly, the door flew open to reveal the new assassin. He was dressed all in black, and had knifes all up and down his chest Rambo style. "GO!"

Robin took Starfire by the hand and ran out of the room while Ryand'r pulled out his sword. Robin led Starfire down the many hallways out of the castle, and eventually they ran into the streets. Villagers took one look at Robin and 'knew' what was going on.

"That man is trying to kidnap the princess! Guards! Guards!"

"Shit! Star, this way!" Robin tore off to the left, Starfire following right behind him. "Star, do you use weapons?"

"No, why?" Starfire replied, utterly confused.

"Then this should be no problem." Robin ran directly into the cursed forest. Starfire stopped before she got inside. "What's wrong?"

"This forest…it is cursed!"

"Star, we don't have time for this. We have to get out of here, now!" Robin saw guards running towards them from behind Starfire.

"But I…" Starfire bit her lower lip.

"Trust me…" Robin held out his hand. "…please."

Starfire hesitated a moment, before taken his hand and running full fledged into the forest. The guards of course didn't enter the forest. When they got deep enough into the forest, they began to walk knowing no one would follow.

Starfire was walking directly to the left of Robin. She would ever so often throw him a glance, and would wonder if he was doing the same. Robin on the other hand, was worried out of his mind. He had betrayed Slade. Slade, the most powerful person in the known world. He didn't feel like this story would have a happy ending…

Starfire jogged a little so she was in front of Robin. When she got there, she turned around so she was walking backwards. Robin seemed to snap out of a trance when she looked into his eyes. "Please, tell me more of your past.

"Well…I lived in Alaraster till I was about eight…or was it ten? I don't know. Then Slade attacked and kidnapped me. I don't really have a good conception of time after that. I know my birthday was yesterday, but I'm not really sure which one…"

"That's awful! A person should always know how old they are! It is important. Well, eight years have passed since you were taken, so let us say you are sixteen!"

"Ha ha, alright," Robin smiled at her innocence "I'm sixteen then. Anyway, I was hired to assassinate you, and that led to this. I've had other jobs before, but…well, I can at least say none of them ended up working out like this."

"Have you ever had to assassinate a girl as beautiful as me before?" While saying this, Starfire did a little spin. Starfire would normally not have enough courage to ask such a question, but Richard had already called her beautiful, and she was going to milk it. She was wearing simple peasant clothing so not to look conspicuous. Ryand'r must've had her change into it while Robin was out. He must've known that the situation would end up something like this. Robin laughed.

"Can't say I have." Robin smiled. Starfire blushed. Then she took a look of confusion.

"If you do not mind my asking…who was the one whom hired you?" Starfire asked, now floating off the ground a little. Her wings barely had to work to carry her light body into flight. Robins face fell.

"Your sister, Blackfire." Starfire gave that earth-shattering gasp again. It tore Robin to shreds.

"You…are not serious?" Starfire had landed and stumbled backwards, only to be caught by Robin. Robin shook his head slowly. He took out the scroll that held Blackfire's message. She read the message. "Kill…rape…make me your slave? How could she…"

"Star…some people are just like that…"

"Just she was always nice to me. Blackfire would never betray me!"

"It was just a show. She was just jealous of you Star. But don't worry…I'm going to protect you."

"Why does she hate me? You must have an answer!" Starfire punched his chest lightly out of anger. Even if she had punched full strength, it wouldn't have hurt Robin. (Nope, no super strength in this one.) She was a mage, and he was a warrior.

"I don't…" Robin took her in his arms, and she cuddled into his chest.

"Then why would you bother to protect me? Why would someone I've just met offer to protect me, while my own sister hires someone to kill me? Please…I just…" Robin put a finger to her lips.

"One of the reasons I'm going to protect you is because I feel that I'm responsible for bringing you into this mess." Starfire's face fell. That was obviously not the answer she wanted.

"Is tha--" Again, Robin put a finger to her lips

"Another reason is because I think you deserve it for being deceived by your sister for so many years." Again, Starfire seemed unsatisfied.

"But do --" Robin smiled and gently 'shhhh'ed her.

"And the most important reason of all. You're special. After being with you for only a day, you've done what many others could not. You've given me the courage and strength to defy Slade. Star…I love you. I would destroy my body and soul to protect you. So…like I said…I WILL protect you."

"Oh Robin." Starfire looked into his eyes. Ever since the explosion, Robin's perfect face had been scarred. His mask couldn't withstand the heat and melted, leaving a small ring of black around and between his eyes (think of his mask in the show, expect remove the white stuff covering his eyes). That was the only thing wrong with his face. She was grateful she could still see his eyes. The eyes of a person could tell more than words, and could tell whether someone was lying or not. His eyes told her that everything he had just said was truth, and she loved it.

They had only known each other for less than a day, but it didn't matter. Sometimes love doesn't take that long. Robin and Starfire looked into each other's eyes for what seemed like days. Robin began to think that maybe he was a little too fast in revealing his…'feelings.' But his thoughts were put to rest as Starfire moved her face closer to his, and engaged him in a long kiss.

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt

Okay, so this chapter wasn't as long as the last one. So what? Big deal. Wanna fight about it? WELL, I did plan on reviewing reviews last chapter, but seeing as how I only got about…5 for the last two chapters, I think I'll wait a little longer. So, did you like the Robin/Starfire fluffyness? Anyway, thank you to my not-so-many wonderful reviews. That was very kind of you both. LOL. Ah well. In the words of Ozzy "It doesn't really matter much to me." And hey, at least I'm making some people happy with this jumble of words. Welp, I'm off. See ya next chapter. And why isn't anyone guessing what the beginning part was? You make the baby Jesus cry.


	6. Filler

K. Still a resounding 0 on that guessing thing. Well, either no one reads this, or no one cares. SO I'm gonna stop doing it. BTW the last one was 'The Crow'. Ah well, it was fun while it lasted. I made fun of Star Wars, so I'm happy.

Oh, and just in case the makers of Teen Titans are reading this (fat chance), I don't own Teen Titans. And in case you ARE reading this, I wanna see a Star/Rob kiss. Now. And I wanna see Terra come back. Again now. But the most important thing is that I do not own them, yet, and I am about to go postal on 'Limewire' because I keep downloading things 'legally' and they aren't working. LEGALLY. This chapter does just what it's name makes you think it does. It's a short 'preparation chapter' to get the story ready for a whole bunch of crap.

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt

Chapter 6: Filler

ROB-ROB-ROB-ROB-ROB-ROB-ROB-ROB

Robin tended the fire. They had decided to spend the night in the forbidden forest, because they knew it was safe there. Starfire had offered to go for firewood, and hadn't come back for a while. Robin stood up worried. He began to search for her, and found it to be a short walk away from the camp. She had her eyes closed, and was sitting down holding her knees. She looked like she was crying.

"Yes." Starfire said sadly.

A pause.

"Soon."

A pause.

"X…" Starfire's eyes seemed to snap open, and she saw Robin staring at her.

"Who are you talking to?" Robin asked suspiciously.

"Sorry. I sometimes have flashbacks. It's nothing serious. Do not worry about me." She gave him a brilliant smile, and Robin forgot about the incident.

"Well, I'll help you look for firewood then." Robin gave a small lopsided smile as he began to search for wood. "By the way, you reminded me of something. During the mission, I was to bring you to one of my cohorts…Red X. He is trying to escape from Slade, so maybe he'll help us. He'll be a powerful ally if we can convince him." Robin said picking up a fallen branch.

"I believe that is a good idea. Let us go to him. Were is he?" Starfire asked following closely behind him.

"Pretty close. Alexandria actually. I hear it's his hometown." Robin looked at both their bundles. "That'll be enough for tonight, I think. Let's head back."

The couple reached their makeshift camp. Robin sat down close to the fire, and Starfire sat down on the opposite side of him. They threw their bundles into one pile, and watched the flames flick and pop.

"So, why do you have these flashbacks?" Robin asked, trying to break the silence.

"Well, some traumatizing things have happened due to that monster Slade." Robin nodded in agreement. "Like when my brother was hit by the fireball and almost died."

"Hm. I remember that. It was right before I was thrown out of the castle to help defend it. Last time I ever saw him save today." Robin threw another piece of wood into the fire. The two sat in comfortable silence after that. Starfire yawned.

"I believe that the excitement of today has made me in need of the sleep." Starfire yawned again.

"Alright then. Let's go to sleep." With that, Robin stood up and took off his cape, leaving his entire upper body bare. Starfire giggled and stood up.

"Wow. My big strong man." She hugged him and buried her head into his chest.

"You know…it's funny. I would've never met you had it not been for Slade. So I guess I owe him that much."

Starfire giggled roughly. "Yes…funny…" Robin smiled. He laid down, and Starfire joined him, using his stomach as a pillow. He threw his cape over her frame, and she adjusted it to cover her entire body.

"Good night Star."

"Sleep wonderfully Robin."

SLADE-SLADE-SLADE-SLADE-SLADE

"…Excellent. Everything is going as planned. He'll never know what hit him, the little punk. He'll be the base for the greatest army…and he'll never know it until it is too late." Slade rolled the subject in his head a few times, before giving a malicious laugh. Suddenly, one of his many servants ran in.

"Master, we have a slight problem." The servant knelt as he spoke.

"What is it? Don't you see I'm busy?" Slade sat down in his throne of a seat and rested his head in his hand.

"Red X has escaped."

"WHAT!" Slade stood from his seat and the earth shook from his power.

"…Red X escaped…"

"I heard you, you fool!" Slade slammed his fists into the armrest. "Ah…no matter. One stray factor will not throw the plan off course."

"But…he is heading home…"

"And?"

"…He is heading toward Alexandria. And based on our calculations, he should arrive right about the time Robin does." The servant readied himself for Slades anger.

"WHAT! WHAT FOOL ALLOWED THIS!"

"Sir, Aqualad was on duty at the time."

"Damn it. I knew I should have killed that brat just like I killed his father…"

"Sir, that is not all. He not only let X escape, he joined him." The servant felt he was burying his own grave further, but felt that the sweet relief of death could end up being a good thing.

"So, we have two AWOL agents…heading towards the man that has been the pin-point of my plans for the past 200 years…and they could reveal information that would give Robin the suspicion he needs to know that something much bigger is being planned…"

"Oh god!" the servant begged. "Please, it cannot be as bad as it seems!"

"It's not as bad as it seems? It's not as BAD as it SEEMS?" Slade repeated mockingly. "What if these two men help Robin? What if they give him information that could ruin my plan? What if they find out about the trap in Alexandria?" Slade seemed to vanish, then reappear mere inches in front of his servant. Slade grabbed him by the neck and lifted him off the ground. "WHAT IF HE GETS ENOUGH PEOPLE AGAINST ME THAT I ACTUALLY LOSE!" Slade squeezed, and he hurt a crack. He let his ex-servant drop to the ground as he walked away.

"No." Slade finally said to himself. "Even WITH X and Aqualad, he still won't have enough manpower to stop me. And even with their information, they still have no clue about my master plan…yes. The plan will continue. And I will have my army…"

CY-CY-CY-CY-CY-CY-CY

Stone woke up and yawned. He stood up and put on his light leather armor. He looked at Charles bed to see if he was awake yet, and was surprised to see a note instead of his friend. Stone read the note carefully. He crumpled up the note in anger.

"That bastard! Did he actually think he could trick me into thinking he really didn't want to work for Slade?" Stone growled as he tore up the ball of paper.

"…Hm…but maybe he was right. I better get out of here before he does his thing." Stone nodded to himself and ran downstairs to the main register of the inn. He checked out quickly and made his way to the non-cursed forest way out of town.

BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB

Beastboy jumped for joy as he saw civilization. "Silky! We made it! WOO!" Beastboy ran the rest of the way to the town. Silky took a peak out of his backpack and, for once, was actually proud of BB's stupidity. The sight of a town was just too wonderful to make him mad at BB for leaving his post.

"Hourgehuman."

"What're you talking about? I look just like a human!"

"Hurymn."

"So what if my skin is green? No one will notice!"

"Kermin."

"We'll tell them I dyed my hair, so it would match my skin."

"Yumqomp."

"I knew you would see it my way."

"Jegkorm."

"Hey! Screw you too!"

RAVEN-RAVEN-RAVEN-RAVEN

Raven sighed after being thrown out of yet another town. She was beginning to realize that this was going to be much harder than she had originally planned…

She sighed and continued on her failing quest.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

X walked down through the forest with Aqualad. They had always been friends, and this escape was in plan for nearly three years. They knew it would take forever, but Aqualad had to gain Slade's trust. Then he would be put up for guard duty, and he would let X escape, along with himself.

"Ok, we'll spend about a week in Alexandria, then we'll head to your place."

"My PLACE is underwater."

"Fine then, we'll go straight to Vegas." Suddenly, a loud crack rang through the forest. "Heh, looks like Slade wants us back."

"Indeed it does." Aqualad said lifting his fists.

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt

Damn that was a short chapter. Anyway, it's not really important. Like I said earlier, this chapter is just to get the story ready for a whole lotta new stuff. See ya soon, and I'll review reviews next chapter.


End file.
